Malditos Sentimientos!
by CrazyTG
Summary: Solo una tarde para ellos dos, podrá ser la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar "ciertas cosas"? SerioxAzul COMBO NIÑOS 16 AÑOS! Oh yeah, Im not dead!


****

**__**

**_Hey! Como estan, mis queridísimos lectores y fans de Combo Niños? Asi es, como pueden comprobarlo no morí :D! Y si, me ausente por mucho tiempo...creo que por, no se, 2 meses? O más creo. (Sí chicos, porque yo se que ustedes se la pasan los días y las noches llorando por mi ausencia en , no hace falta que me lo digan ;) LOL sarcasmo xD) Bueno, como sea, estoy muy feliz de volver a verlos :') Y me di cuenta de la cantidad de fics que hay ahora en esta seccion, asi que ni bien termine de publica el mio me los pondré a leer todos! Y seguro que después me ausentare de nuevo D: Pero bueno, ahora que publico, no los defraudaré Ò.Ó!_**

**_Los Combo Niños no me pertenecen, si así fuera, AUN ESTARIAN EN LA TV ¬¬._**

**_No seas amargado y dejame un review, o sino iré hasta tu casa y te pegaré con una escoba, gracias n.n Ok no, no te pegaré pero dejamelo si? :3 Bueno, y ahora como digo siempre: LUCES, CAMARAS, ACCION!_**

* * *

**_Malditos Sentimientos!_**

-Dímelo-

-No-

-¡Dímelo!-

-¡No!-

-¡Serio!-

-¡No pasa nada, Azul! No es nada importante- Contestó el pelirrojo, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué no puedo saber? Además, yo siempre te cuento todo, ¿Qué acaso no somos amigos?-Cuestionó la muchacha.

-¡Claro que si lo somos! Es que...que...-

-¿Es que qué, Serio?-

Era una hermosa tarde en Nova Nizza. Un par de chicos de 16 años de edad se encontraban sentados en al lado de una hermosa fuente, situada en el centro de la ciudad. Se encontraban solos ya que sus dos mejores amigos, Paco y Pilar, habían decidido al fin confesar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro y en ese momento se encontraban en una cita.

Serio y Azul, por su parte, habían decidido para no aburrirse solos, ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad durante toda la tarde. Claro que, el muchacho también había aprovechado la situación para poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

Desde hace tiempo ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían entre sí. El gran problema es que ninguno de los dos tenía el suficiente valor como para declararse como la gente y como Dios manda. Así que por ahora, se podría decir que ambos estanban en una relación de "Amigovios". Hacía ya dos meses que estaban en esa situación. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que tenían varias cosas en común y que se divertían mucho juntos y que era OBVIO que podían llegar a ser algo más.

-Me pregunto como les estará yendo a Pilar y a Paco...-comentó la rubia.

-Besuqueándose por milésima vez de seguro- dijo Serio algo divertido.

-Vaya romance el tuyo. Creí que dirías algo más poético- le respondió ella riendo levemente.

-¿Quieres que diga algo más poético?- Dijo el con un tono algo seductor mientras se acercaba a la ojiazul ofreciéndole una mirada pícara y cariñosa, mientras que Azul sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ya, cálmate Shakespeare- Dijo ella entre risas.

Así era como ellos se la pasaban desde hace dos meses. Sabían que se coqueteaban pero estaban esperando al otro para que se declarara y así estar 100% seguros.

Pero esa risa fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión. Una explosión en la que ambos salieron disparados por los aires, mientras que miles de habitantes de Nova Nizza corrían huyendo de los escombros.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Serio a su amiga

-Si, pero ¿Qué habrá sido eso?- Ambos chicos alzaron la vista y se encontraron a una especie de Divino gigante con la figura de un gorila.

-¡Oh genial! Justo el día en que no tengo mi Divino Berry y que falta la mitad del equipo es justo cuando aparece un Divino...-Se quejó Azul.

-Tranquila, Paco y Pilar deben estar llegando-La calmó Serio

-Está bien pero...-la chica no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el Divino la tomoy la levantó por los aires-¡SERIOOOOOOOOO!-gritó desesperada.

-Bájala-advirtió él mientras se preparaba para luchar-o enfréntame.

Rápidamente el joven saltó sobre la criatura y con rapidez logro sacar a su amiga de la enorme mano del Divino. De pronto, el enorme gorila estaba a punto de golperarlos, pero fue noqueado por dos fuertes patadas que provinieron desde atrás de éste.

Serio y Azul se voltearon, y efectivamente vieron a sus dos amigos Pilar y Paco, luchando junto a ellos

-¡Tiene mi tótem, allá voy!-gritó Paco-¡TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!

Y creo que ustedes ya saben lo que viene ahora. Como siempre, nuestros queridos Combo Niños trabajaron en equipo y derrotaron a su enemigo, para luego tumbarse al suelo, cansados. Los cuatro estuvieron charlando por más de media hora, hablando de todo lo que habían hecho en el día.

-Por cierto, Serio, quiero preguntarte algo- Dijo la rubia tomando de la mano al chico y llevándolo lejos del lugar-¡Enseguida volvemos!- les dijo a Paco y Pilar.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Serio, escucha...ya me harté de este juego nuestro. Así que solo quiero que me aclares: ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por mí?

A Serio se le paró el corazón en ese momento. Ahora sí, no sabia que decir. Tampoco sabía COMO lo iba a decir, pues las palabras no salían de su boca, sin mencionar que sus piernas comenzaban a dejar de responderle. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Te molesta si no lo digo hablando?-

-¿Cómo que si no lo dices hablando?-preguntó Azul, confundida.

Él solamente sonrió cariñosamente, la tomo delicadamente de la cintura, y lentamente juntó sus labios con los de ella. Al principio fue un beso lento y tierno, pero pronto se hizo apasionado y ella se aferró a su cuello mientras que él la alzaba sin dejar de llenarla de besos. Luego de todo eso, lentamente se separaron y ella lo miró.

-No te das una idea de cuanto tiempo llevo esperando esto.-

Fin


End file.
